Peter Parker (Earth-7642)
, | Relatives = Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) May Parker (aunt) Ben Reilly (clone/"brother," deceased) Venom (former symbiote) Mary Jane Watson-Parker (wife) | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, photo-reporter | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | Creators = Gerry Conway; Ross Andru | First = Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Like his Earth-616 counterpart, Peter Parker was a nerdy, shy, and socially awkward teenager who obtained spider-like abilities after being bitten by a radioactive spider. He used these powers for himself at first, but when his uncle was killed by a burglar he could have stopped, Peter became the Amazing Spider-Man, as well as a photographer for the Daily Bugle. One day, Spider-Man came upon a crime that was being committed by Doctor Octopus. Ock ended up getting away, and Spider-Man, having run out of web fluid, was forced to flee on foot when police came to arrest him. Luckily, he obtained some photos of the stand-off to give to J. Jonah Jameson, which pleased him to the point of giving him a raise. However, all the shots were blurry, resulting in Peter getting chewed out. He later went out on a date with Mary Jane, but got sidetracked when Ock returned. Peter was successful this time, and Ock was taken to a prison where Lex Luthor was planning a dual escape. The next day Peter went for a space exploration demonstration with Mary Jane, only to run into a still-angry Jameson. After getting yelled at again, Peter finally argued back and fled to another part of the building, making him feel really good about himself. He went over to a large structure that was still in development, when Lois Lane, who was coming near him, begin to fall off a high place. Peter, who was already on the high place, caught Lois with ordinary human skills, and they soon recognized each other due to their accomplishments in the same field. As Lois talked to MJ, MJ jokingly asked if Lois was making a move on Peter. Lois said otherwise, and was about to state her crush on Superman, when Superman himself arrived. However, Superman zapped Lois and MJ, causing them to disappear, much to everyone's shock. To make matters weirder, the real Superman, Clark Kent, was watching the whole thing. Desperate to find his friends, Peter changed into Spider-Man (while meeting Clark) and set off. He ran into the actual Superman and attacked him despite him merely trying to talk to him at the moment. The fake Superman is revealed to be Lex Luthor, who shoots Spider-Man with red sun radiation, allowing him to viciously hurt Superman. Eventually the radiation wore off, and Spider-Man could not hurt him despite how many times he tried (even hurting himself in the process). Finally he calmed down, and the two teamed up to find the real culprit. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web-Shooters | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} p Category:Bronze-Age Characters Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Watson Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Athletic skills Category:Leaping Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Radioactive Spider powered